Hesitation
by Memories Left Abandoned
Summary: By definition, hesitation is never a good thing... Slash, RLSB. Part of the Definitions series.


A/N: So I'm back, and with my first HP slashfic ever! I couldn't help myself =D

By definition, hesitation is never a good thing. One person's offense to another's crude joke is made obvious only by the former's hesitant laugh. Hesitation crumbles a story so well-planned by a liar, making it obsolete. Driven by doubt, hesitation plants a venomous weed that even the healthiest plant is hard-pressed to choke.

Thus, when Remus Lupin finally admitted his love for Sirius Black, the latter's hesitation confirmed, in Lupin's mind, doing so had been a terrible idea.

"Right," he said, trying to maintain a cool, though obviously forced, air about him. "I have some Muggle Studies homework I just remembered that's due tomorrow, so I should go." He stood and attempted to rush out of the dormitory without further embarrassing himself. He was caught, however, but Sirius' strong hand pulling him backward, and, although he did so accidentally, catching Remus off guard so that he stumbled. He righted himself quickly, but he couldn't stop the humiliated blush that reddened his cheeks. It was then that he noticed that Sirius' hand remained firmly planted upon his shoulder.

"You didn't give me a chance to respond," he stated, as though that should have been the first thing on Remus' mind.

"You didn't need to respond," he muttered spitefully, fighting Sirius' grip. "I got all the response I needed from the incredibly awkward silence that followed." He broke free from his friend's grasp and turned, only to be caught again by Sirius.

"Stop being such a drama werewolf and listen," said Sirius, steering the scowling lycanthrope toward the end of his bunk.

"This is unnecessary," muttered Remus, but in an exhausted, defeated sort of way. Sirius grinned in victory.

"Not true, Moony. I don't want you to get the wrong impression."

"It wasn't an impression!" retorted Remus in an uncharacteristic outburst. He noticed his own ragged breathing and calmed, looking away from his friend. "I said it and you paused. It means you don't feel the same. I understand, and I'm not upset with you. I just…don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows as the werewolf's voice died away. "You got all that from a moment's hesitation?"

The other didn't answer, shamed now because he had downplayed it so much.

"Remus, listen." It was a mark of the seriousness of the situation that the pureblood had called his friend by his given name instead of his nickname. "I'm sorry I hesitated. I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear. And if you want, we can start this whole thing over."

The lycanthrope didn't answer, but there was a twitch in his shoulders that Sirius knew meant he was thinking it over.

"You can say the exact same words you did before, and I'll respond the way I should have the first time."

Still there was no response, and Sirius had to fall back onto his last resort.

"Please?"

Remus sighed and turned to him. "Has anyone ever said no to that before?"

A grin stretched across his face. "Nope."

Another sigh escaped, and Remus turned so that he was fully facing Sirius.

"Sirius, this is probably going to sound weird, but…" He hesitated, dreading the rejection bound to come. "But I think I love—"

Sirius couldn't wait any longer; he pressed his lips, without hesitation, upon Remus' already parted ones. The latter's jaw dropped in surprise, which the pureblood took as an invitation. He slid his tongue into the werewolf's mouth, simultaneously pushing him back against the bedpost. One of Remus' hands wound itself tightly into Sirius' hair while the other found its way toward the small of his back—

The door to the dormitory slammed shut, and for the second time Remus was interrupted. Too late he realized James and Peter had seen them—he and Sirius—together. He panicked and tried to push Sirius away, but he wouldn't budge. Remus chanced a look at James, who was wearing an amused smirk.

"It's about bloody time," he said, heading to his bunk. Peter, seeing that James approved, let his look of surprise go unseen by the others.

Remus let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He looked back at Sirius, whose eyes were glinting with something Remus recognized as mischief. He stood, and the pureblood grinned.

Hesitation, Remus realized, certainly had its benefits…

A/N: So…did you like it? I'm thinking about doing a series of moments from their relationship…what do you think? Love it? Hate it? …review, please?


End file.
